The War
by Fried Cheesecake
Summary: It is the war to end all wars, and they are caught right in the heart of it. 30 prompts for the Ancient War.
1. perserverance

**perseverance**

They sit together on the hills near the stream, each of them avoiding the view across the valley. The sky is black as pitch, but plenty of light is provided by the lanterns and cannon fire of the Tethe'allan army as they assail Sylvarant's capital, belligerent and unforgiving. Some would call it payback, karma or even revenge. To Mithos, it's another day wasted roaming the world in search of an impossible peace.

Martel's hand finds his in a moment of sporadic firelight. She grips it tightly, brings it to her lips and places a soft kiss on his worn, bloody knuckles.

"It's days like these," she whispers to him, and only him, "that make me want to give up."

Such a simple phrase, but for a woman as strong as Martel to utter those words means a great deal. Mithos waits for her to continue.

"But we mustn't ever give up," she says quietly. Her eyes shine in the dark, full of hope even as they lose another battle. She leans out and wipes a drop of blood from his cheek. "Be strong, Mithos."

And though it's dark, Mithos smiles for the first time in days and knows that she can tell.

* * *

><p>I'm baaaack. :)<p> 


	2. annexation

**annexation**

They first hear about Altamira on Gnome's Day. It isn't much of a festivity; the port that they planned to use to escape has been blockaded by the Sylvaranti forces, so they celebrate by hiding in the crowds at the nearby market and eavesdropping on anyone and everyone. Martel hears it from a butcher who heard from a customer who heard it from a sailor that Tethe'alla is moving in to annex Altamira.

"They might as well," Yuan sighs as the group settles on a hill outside of the port. They sit and watch the Sylvaranti flag wave over the coast, munching on a measly breakfast of bread and apples. "Annexing Altamira would give them an island base closer to Sylvarant and increase their troops by thousands. They'd have a huge advantage."

It isn't long before the rumor comes true. Within months, Tethe'alla has annexed Altamira as a province and established a naval base.


	3. witchcraft

**witchcraft**

He doesn't mean to do it. It's just that a fire breaks out in the baker's kitchen and he does the right thing and puts it out. It is the right thing, isn't it? The whole shop would have burned down if he hadn't done anything. The baker should be thanking him, should be grateful that he's good at water spells.

But it can't be right, because they're chased out of the village after that and no one speaks to him for days except to boss him around. Martel finally breaks the silence and tells him that he needs to learn to control his magic. Why should he, though? Magic is a good thing. It's helpful. But she says that not everyone thinks so; in fact, most people disagree, so he needs to hide his skills and keep his ears out of sight. Mithos doesn't think it's fair that he should have to pretend to be something he's not, and that's when the journey turns into something more than ending a war.


	4. document

**document**

The war has been over for weeks by the time Mithos convinces both monarchs to sign the peace treaty. Neither of them wants to continue fighting, but he had to give a hell of a good speech to get them to shake hands and smile at each other.

He holds the piece of parchment in his hands, in a roll; he listens as the queen and the emperor each say a few words, still trying to outdo the other. And then, finally, everyone turns to him, and he produces the document that he has spent his whole life working for, and he looks on proudly as it is signed.


	5. photograph

**photograph**

He only has one photo of his sister. Cameras were hard to come by in Heimdall, so it wasn't until the victory parade in Meltokio at the end of the war that Martel's smile was finally captured on film.

They were standing near the castle, together, watching the people celebrate on the streets below when the royal photographer happened to catch a snapshot of them. Martel was embarrassed and begged the man not to show the photo to the queen; she wanted to be prepared for a picture and look her best. She tried hard to impress even if she knew that it may not be worth it in the end. But the man agreed and later that night, when the royal feast had ended, the photographer appeared again, handed Mithos the photograph and asked him to give it to his sister.

He never did. And he's glad that he didn't, because now he has something to remember her by.


	6. alliance

**alliance**

"Heimdall is a part of Tethe'alla's kingdom," the navy captain exclaims. "It's going to be impossible to even get to the Ymir Forest to talk to them, much less get them to ally with us!"

The commander doesn't look up from his maps. "They'd be a useful ally," he muses, scratching at his gray beard. He pauses, then glances to the left where Mithos and Martel are being held by the Sylvaranti base guards. "They even sent us a couple of kids as a peace offering."

The captain sends a cold glare their way. "They're half-elves," he hisses. "Heimdall didn't send them as a peace offering, they were probably exiled!"

"Yes, you would know," the commander says quietly. "Wouldn't you, Captain Kafei?"

The captain flushes. "At any rate," he continues, "approaching Heimdall is a dangerous move. Even if we are able to talk with them, it's highly unlikely that they'll want to ally with us anyways."

"You said you captured them at the siege of Meltokio," the commander interrupts. The captain frowns.

"Yes. They were with Aurion Jr."

The commander watches Mithos and Martel out of the corner of his eye. He's judging them, thinking of how they can be used to deal a blow to Tethe'alla, Mithos knows that, but beyond that he has no idea what's in store for them.


	7. chemistry

**chemistry**

Mithos doesn't realize it at first, but when Jane reveals that she was the one who healed his wounds while he was unconscious, he begins to think that there could be a quite a thing between them. Martel has been teasing him for a while, laughing at how close he's gotten to Jane, but he's always brushed it off as her being a typical big sister. But maybe she was right. Maybe there is something going on here. He doesn't want to wait to find out if he's right or not, but he also doesn't want to do anything for fear of being ridiculed. So he waits, albeit impatiently, but he waits. Even after the war is over and there isn't any reason for him to see her anymore, he continues to wait, hoping for something and not exactly knowing what.

He waits for Jane for a long time, and when he finally thinks that she's coming round, it's too late.


	8. church

**church**

"The people of Triet are deeply religious," Yuan explains. "There are some customs of their culture that you may be unfamiliar or even uncomfortable with, but we need to follow their traditions if we want to fit in."

"Do as the Trietians do," Kratos adds, lifting a long black shawl out of the bag.

"We're not going to fit in no matter what," Mithos exclaims, taking the garment that Yuan hands him.

"Of course not," Yuan says quickly, scornful. "Where in the world are three half-elves and a human going to fit in?"

Kratos hands the shawl to Martel, who seems to already have guessed what this means. "Am I supposed to cover my face with this?" she asks tentatively. Yuan looks up.

"Just your hair. Only married women cover their faces."

Martel doesn't protest against the discriminating laws that Yuan introduces to them as they prepare to enter the city where they hope to find the temple of fire, but Mithos, of course, is outraged.

"That's ridiculous!" he exclaims when it's revealed that women are not allowed to leave the house unless they are accompanied by a male relative.

"I'm not saying that I condone it," Yuan hastily says, "but this is the way that things are. We're not here to start a feminist movement. That can come after the war, after the temples. But while these laws are in place, we need to obey them. And don't forget- these laws stem from religion, and to some people, that's more important than anything else."


	9. revolution

**revolution**

Hima is on fire.

They don't know why. They were in Valhalla, readying for the trip to the temple of wind, when the news arrived that Hima was on fire. The townspeople broke out into a panic, terrified that the Tethe'allans will get them next.

But it isn't the Tethe'allans at all. When they get to Hima, determined to put an end to whatever is going on, they find not a group of wicked Tethe'allan soldiers, but a mob of angry Sylvarantis, protesting the war. They march through the village, armed with pitchforks and clubs. They burn and plunder their own town. Mithos and Martel are separated from Yuan and Kratos and get caught up in the riot. Mithos thinks it's brilliant what these people are doing. Finally somebody is speaking out. Someone is on their side. But the smile falls off his face when he turns to Martel, watching the scene with obvious distaste. Her face is tense and her eyes narrow.

"It's awful," she says quietly when he approaches her. "It's just awful what these people are doing."

"But they're on our side," Mithos argues, trying to reason with her. "How is it awful that they're on our side?"

Martel shakes her head. "We don't need any more violence," she sighs. "That's why we're on this journey, Mithos. To put an end to all of this."

They leave Hima without having accomplished much. Mithos stays awake for a long time that night, thinking about Martel's words.


	10. colonization

**colonization**

Altamira has been in Tethe'alla's control for as long as anyone can remember. Even Mithos knows this, and he doesn't consider himself part of any kingdom, much less a part of Tethe'alla. The people there are fairly well off; they earn their living as farmers and miners, but they live a life of simple contentment. It's hard not to envy such an existence. As they are so isolated from the world, not only geographically but also because the only ships that visit them are the occasional Tethe'allan trade vessels, news of the war can take years to reach them. Some of them even believe that the war has been over for nearly a hundred years.

Mithos finds himself at ease for the first time in a long time when their ship docks at Altamira. They've heard that at the base of the mountain lives an unusual group of people: a town made up of any and all races on the planet. There was a ship bound for the island colony, and Martel insisted that they pay a visit to this extraordinary village. After all, it's a perfect model of the ideal world they're trying to achieve.

They venture across the island in search of the legendary village of peace, asking around at every farm and mine they come across. All four of them are greatly disappointed when they are told, like other idealists before them, that the village is a myth, a story created to please the dreamers. They depart the next morning, stowing away on a trade ship to northern Tethe'alla.

For a while, Mithos forgets that they are at war. When they leave Altamira, headed north, he doesn't even remember what they're supposed to be doing. Even though they didn't find what they were looking for, he doesn't care to leave behind the simple ways of life of the island colony.


	11. inquisition

**inquisition**

Meltokio has been gripped by a reign of terror. The Knighthood of the Kingdom of Tethe'alla, once known for their valor and courage, Kratos' former brotherhood, now rage through the land, burning villages that harbor half-elves, torturing and executing those that are not of pure blood. In their wake, they leave only destruction and grief.

Mithos, Yuan and Martel meet Lady Jessica for the first time at Provice's temple and she warns them of the dangers that await them in Tethe'alla. Kratos scolds his sister for roaming around the countryside during an inquisition, but he is nonetheless grateful for the news. They leave the country only days later, under the cover of darkness. Mithos finds Martel on the deck of the ship one night, praying to the spirits that the Queen will come to her senses and order for the killing to be ceased. She remains hopeful, even after the Knighthood openly admits to committing genocide "for the good of the Kingdom." Mithos isn't so sure.


	12. façade

**façade**

"I'm okay."

Kratos only asked her how she was feeling because of the influenza that's floating around, but now that it's been brought up, Mithos observes his sister's flushed complexion and admits that she does look a little peaky. She's paler than usual and looks a little dazed. Her eyes are glassy, and she stares at the ground as she trails along the path.

"Are you sure?" Yuan asks, frowning in concern. "You look ill."

Martel shakes her head, smiling. "I'm fine," she says again. "Really, I am."

Yuan and Kratos don't look convinced. "I'm just tired from walking, I guess," Martel adds with a sigh. Her excuse is good enough for the swordsmen, who exchange a look; Mithos knows better. He knows her lying face better than anyone else. "But we don't have to stop for me."

"We should take a break anyhow," Kratos says, beginning to unload packs from Noishe's back.

"Oh no, please," Martel begs, moving forward. "Don't stop on my account. Let's just keep going, I can make it to the next village."

"Martel-"

"I'm fine," she insists. "Honestly. Please don't worry about me."

"If you're sure," Yuan mutters under his breath. "But if you do need to stop-"

"Then I'll be sure to speak up," Martel says firmly. She begins to start up the path again, using her staff to help her up the hill. Mithos notices her feet slip under her, but the other two do not.


	13. danger

**danger**

Martel stumbles upon it by accident. Mithos and Yuan aren't paying attention; they're too busy sparring, trying to outdo the other. Kratos has gone with Noishe to collect water from the nearby stream. Martel is gathering kindle for the fire and she is the first one to realize what is happening around them.

"Yuan," she calls cautiously. The clink of swords continues to play on in the distance. He must not have heard her. "Yuan!" she calls louder. She hears Mithos speak, one last clash of metal and then a rustling sound in the bushes behind her.

"What is it?" Yuan asks breathlessly, appearing from behind the bush. Martel doesn't feel the need to respond. "What's the matter, I thought I heard-" He stops, suddenly, and stares at the ground.

"He's Sylvaranti, isn't he?" Martel asks quietly. She glances at the body face down in the dirt. "He's wearing your colors."

Yuan crouches down and hesitantly checks the man's pulse. "Dead for sure," he remarks. "I'd guess he's only been dead for a few hours at the most, but I'm no doctor." He heaves the body over onto its side to examine the patches on his uniform. He pulls away, hissing. "A scout," he mutters. Martel's eyes widen. "Sylvarant is here."

"But he's been shot," Martel exclaims, gesturing to the arrow in the soldier's back. "His own army wouldn't shoot him down. If he's dead then that means-"

"Tethe'alla is here too," Yuan finishes. They glance at each other in a moment of shocked silence, each not wanting to acknowledge what they already know to be true.

There's a rustle behind them and Mithos appears in the clearing, still holding his sword. "What are you two doing back here, it's been ages…" He trails off, catching sight of the body. "Did you guys _kill _somebody? No wonder you look so freaked out."

"It's a scout," Yuan snarls. He pushes Mithos back towards their camp. "We've got to get out of here now, or we may end up in a battle to the death."


	14. guerilla

**guerilla**

They land in the Sylvaranti wilderness under the cover of night. Their boat is stuck in a sandbar twenty yards off shore so they have to haul themselves and their packs into the water. By the time they reach the beach, Mithos can't feel his legs.

There isn't much food left, but they don't know where they are and that's a serious problem. It's too risky tonight to wander into a Sylvaranti town without first knowing if they're in friendly territory. They have to settle for the woods tonight.

They set up camp in a valley deep in the woods. They don't light a fire for fear that the enemy is about and when Yuan returns from a quick scout around the area, their fears prove to be well founded.

Yuan gives a quick report: there's a bridge, about a mile up the valley, that crosses from one side to the other. He doesn't recognize it, but judging by the architecture, he guesses they're near the Palmacosta mountain range. And there's more: at least two score Tethe'allan soldiers are patrolling the bridge, guarding it from every angle.

"It's a trade route," Yuan explains. They sit in the dark, huddled together to banish the cold. Although he whispers, his voice seems impossibly loud. "It has to be. The siege of Palmacosta was, and still is, an expensive operation. They've got a lot of soldiers posted there, probably a lot of sick and wounded as well. That supply route is their lifeline. Without it, Tethe'alla will have to give up Palmacosta."

He doesn't say it, but the implications are clear. Kratos is hesitant to even consider an attack on the bridge, despite everything. His ties to Tethe'alla are still strong. It's too early to attempt to convince him to betray his homeland again.

"We're trying to end this war," Martel says softly, taking Yuan's hand. "We're not siding with anyone. What good would taking out the bridge accomplish?"

"Without supplies, the Tethe'allans will be forced to retreat," Yuan exclaims. "After a few weeks, they'll have no choice but to fall back. They'll be forced to pull out of Palmacosta entirely."

"This will only spark the fire of revenge," Martel says desperately. "They aren't going to let this go so easily. They'll strike back with something even more terrible."

"Even worse," Kratos interrupts, "Tethe'alla will blame the Sylvarantis for this. If we do carry this out, they won't know that it was only a group of vagabond idealists. They'll go after the people of Sylvarant."

Yuan settles into a frustrated silence, brooding on his side of the camp. "Well if you've got a better idea, let's hear it," he grumbles.

No one has a better idea except for Mithos, who personally thinks that they should get as far away from the bridge as possible. The other three agree, though it is with much reluctance that they pack up their belongings and trek off into the woods again. They walk in the dark for what seems like hours, eventually retreating into the mountains where the Tethe'allans are unlikely to set foot.

Mithos does regret, later, not attacking the bridge when they had the chance.


	15. sugar

**sugar**

It's been a long time since any of them have eaten something sweet. Mithos blames it on the war, but Martel disagrees.

"We've upset Gnome," she explains over a bonfire one night. "We're destroying his domain and we've made him angry. He is punishing us by killing the sugar crop."

It's the humans that are destroying everything, Mithos thinks, but he doesn't say so. "Land is being destroyed because of the war," he argues. "It all comes back to the war in the end."

Martel shakes her head. "The war has nothing to do with it. We've all done terrible things. We've upset a sacred spirit and now we must suffer for our wrongdoings."

She's more of an elf than anyone he knows, which is hardly fair at all. Mithos knows that the spirits exist; he's seen them with his own eyes. But he doesn't believe what Martel says. There isn't any sugar because of the ration system, not to mention that blockades prevent many shipments from reaching their destination. It has nothing to do with Gnome.

Either way, there's a sugar shortage.


	16. signature

**signature**

Mithos can't write very well in the common tongue, much less in the fancy version that is used for official documents in the human world. He was never very good at Elvish either, but the language of men is something that has eluded his grip for many months now. Kratos tried to teach him, but all he did was spill the ink and fumble with the quill.

So it's a bit of a dilemma when the Queen asks him to sign a declaration of peace. He can't exactly refuse; he's a decorated hero now. Even if most of Meltokio can't read or write, it'll look horrid if the great Kharlan hero is proven to be illiterate.

When the Queen inquires for his signature, he hesitates for only a moment. He steps forward and brazenly accepts the quill that is offered to him. He can almost feel Kratos sigh; his mentor is obviously expecting him to screw up, but he has a plan. Mithos examines the document with the pretense of carefully scrutinizing the contents. He's really just examining the other signatures on the page. It's almost impossible to make out what the others have already written, so he just scribbles something down. Something big and swoopy. Something… very big, in fact. He stands back and proudly looks at his work. Well shit. His signature is twice the size of the queen's. Then again, he is a hero now.

"Pretty good, wasn't it?" he asks as they head out of the castle. Kratos shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're impossible," he says with a sigh.

Mithos only grins.


	17. justice

**justice**

Mithos is introduced to the concept of war crimes at the liberation of Palmacosta. He's heard rumors of the massacres that have occurred in occupied territories. He knows that both sides have committed crimes against humanity, although he scoffs at that because most of the victims aren't human anyway.

But Palmacosta is different.

He's there when the last Tethe'allan regiment is chased out of the city. He and his companions join the celebration and participate in the victory parade. It seems as though the war is finally coming to an end.

But there's something different about Palmacosta.

Life resumes as normal or as normal as it can get at the end of a thousand year war. The markets are open again and children once again flock to school every morning. Everything is okay, but it isn't because there's something that no one is talking about. Something happened during the occupation that everyone wants to forget. Something bad. And he thinks it must have been a public occurrence for everyone to know about it. A secret for the people of Palmacosta to hide from the rest of the country.

No one ever finds out quite what happened. Mithos isn't sure that he'll ever want to know. He's glad, however, that Sylvarant got their revenge. Later, a regiment of soldiers from Palmacosta stumbled upon a group of Tethe'allans that they recognized from the occupation, and they got their revenge of them. It may not be ethical, but they sure as hell had every right to do it.


	18. dance

**dance**

It strikes Mithos as odd that Yuan, out of the four of them, is the best dancer. He'd always thought of Martel, his beautiful older sister, as the most graceful and elegant, not to mention light on her feet; but it comes to his attention at the victory ball in Meltokio that she's barely any better than he himself. And he is an awful dancer.

Still, Mithos would have named Kratos as a more skilled dancer before Yuan, of all people. Kratos, after all, is the son of nobility, raised in the ever demanding eyes of royalty. He must have been to many balls in his time. But he's large and clumsy: too strong for the dance floor.

So it turns out that Yuan, the lightning wielder from a rural mountain village, the only Sylvaranti among the partygoers, is the only one of the hero's companions who really knows what he's doing on the dance floor.


	19. neutral

**neutral**

That's what Heimdall is and that's what it will continue to be.

The diplomats in Meltokio continue to insist that Heimdall is a part of their grand kingdom, that the elves should bow to a human queen and fight in a human war. The council of Elvish elders are offended that they would even be asked to do so.

Mithos doesn't quite realize how this situation will affect them until they are barred from entering Heimdall. Not because of their race, they are told, but because they are emissaries of the Queen of Tethe'alla. Heimdall has reached a point of such extreme isolationism that they will not even allow a few travelers from another kingdom to enter.

Yuan takes the greatest offense to this comment, seeing as he isn't even from Tethe'alla, but it is, surprisingly, Martel who blows her top and yells at the poor guard who lamely pleads for her to not blame the messenger. It becomes clear, eventually, that there is no way into Heimdall, and thus no way to Origin's seal.

They are forced to retreat back to the temple and conjure up a solution.


	20. home

**home**

They're on their way back from the wind temple when they find a pair of orphans trudging along the road.

"Home," they cry, clinging to Martel. "We want to go home."

Mithos' heart aches and he himself carries the children back to the city.

"I thought he didn't like kids," Yuan comments as they follow Mithos.

"He doesn't normally," Martel says softly. "But I think he sees himself in them."


	21. towers

**towers**

Hima is a great place for a tower.

A tower for _what_, is what Jane wants to know. She knows him too well, knows that he doesn't do anything without a reason. But he can't tell her that now.

Still, Mithos thinks it's a nice place for a tower. Maybe one day he'll build one.


	22. martial

**martial**

"Since when has there been a curfew?" Yuan exclaims. The soldier shrugs.

"Doesn't matter when. Palmacosta's under martial law and that includes a curfew." He glances at Yuan. "Hey, you look sorta familiar. Sorta like that navy fella that ran off with a bunch of half-elves to save the world or somethin'."

"Funny, isn't it," Yuan growls. Kratos pulls him away before he punches the guard.

"We have to find an inn before sundown," Kratos hisses. They cross a street and are about to head for a decent looking inn when a pair of soldiers exit. Kratos hastily leads them into the crowded marketplace. "The Sylvaranti army would love to capture you for something as stupid as breaking curfew."

"What inn is going to rent a room to three half-elves and a Tethe'allan ex-pat?" Yuan argues. They dodge through the market and stumble into a secluded alley. "We might as well sleep here tonight."

"I might not object in any other circumstances; I've certainly spent the night in worse places." Kratos glances out towards the street, a hand on his sword. Yuan eyes a Sylvaranti soldier who looks directly at them twice and apparently still doesn't see a pair of suspicious looking men hiding in a shady alleyway. "However, Mithos is still sick and he needs a proper rest. Not to mention that there's a curfew."

"In any case, we still need to find a place to spend the night."

"Agreed."

The two swordsmen slip out of the alley and continue their search.


	23. kingdom

**kingdom**

Mithos is used to the Elvish system of government: an oligarchy composed of various elected members. The position of Elder is hereditary, but all other positions are filled through a series of popular elections. The people choose governors, ambassadors, commissioners from the eldest men in the village. Those who don't win are still allowed to serve on the public council, with the consent of the Elder.

It comes as a surprise to him when he is privy to the inner workings of the Tethe'allan government and discovers that none of the members of the Royal Court are elected by the people. Everyone, from ambassador to jester to stable boy, is appointed by the Queen herself. Kratos takes this for granted; he has grown up in a monarchy and doesn't find anything wrong with it. Most Tethe'allans have never even heard of a popular election.

And as a monarchy, the kingdom of Tethe'alla is ruled by the Queen's hand. She not only appoints officials, she is also supreme commander of the military, has the power to annex any colony at any time and holds the authority to dispose of those who stand in her way.

Mithos finds it a bit intimidating, but he admires the control she has, the power she holds. He's envious of her superiority almost to a fault.


	24. tapestry

**tapestry**

The Emperor of Sylvarant commissions an enormous tapestry based on the epic journey of the hero Mithos, and when it is completed it spans the entire length of the famous Sylvaranti botanical gardens. Never before has any piece of art been so expansive or impressive. It takes over a year to complete and hundreds of seamstresses are employed by the Empire to do the job. There must be a million stitches. It's a true dedication to a great hero like Mithos.

And when it burns to the ground by angels after the Emperor refuses to surrender to the Pope, it's a true victim of a tyrant like Yggdrasill.


	25. antique

**antique**

Martel only has one material memory of her father. He died, committed suicide, just after Mithos was born. She was the one who found him, hanging from the rafters of their two-room cabin. After his burial, Martel was bequeathed one item: his wedding ring. She thought it was odd at the time and was convinced that the ring was meant to go to her mother. Nevertheless, she kept it and cherished it as a reminder of the man who should've walked her down the aisle.

She still has it now; the ring is carried on a chain around her neck. It's old, passed down through the family ad the pattern on the band has mostly worn off by now. There's no way of telling exactly how old it is. She has no one left to ask. But still, it's a wedding ring and it's what she gives to Yuan when she asks him to marry her.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" he asks, staring at the silver ring in his open palm. They're sitting on the top of the mountain in Hima, legs hanging over the edge. The sun is setting over the waves.

"Yes," she answers simply, "but at this point, I don't think it matters."

Yuan touches the ring carefully as though he's afraid to break it. "It looks old."

"It was my father's."

"Oh."

"Is that a yes?" Martel asks, leaning against his shoulder. He slips the ring onto his finger.

"Yes. But I haven't got a ring for you."

"That's okay. You can be the woman in this relationship."

"Thanks."


	26. casus belli

**casus belli**

"It's a bit of a myth, really," Provice explains, handing a cup of hot tea to each of them. "There's no one alive that was there when it happened. Even the elves don't know the true story."

"In Sylvarant, it's said that Tethe'allan rebels assassinated the Emperor," Yuan says. "Sylvarant declared war on Tethe'alla as revenge."

"That's stupid," Mithos exclaims. Yuan scowls at him. "Why would you declare war on a country when the people who attacked you were rebels and probably outcasts?"

"Anyways," Provice continues, "the stories differ wherever you go. Most Tethe'allans believe that their princess was kidnapped by Sylvaranti revolutionaries and that's how the war started. Either way, rebels and outcasts are involved in stories of both worlds. That may not be a coincidence."

"How fitting," Yuan grumbles. "Started by outcasts, ended by the same."


	27. gun

**gun**

The shot echoes through the forest, ringing in Mithos' ears long after the bullet has stopped. Smoke clouds his vision and it takes him a moment before he realizes what just happened.

"Where the hell did you get a gun?" he exclaims. Martel glances at him. She's standing a few feet away, frozen in place. Her arm is still extended in front of her, gun in hand.

"Yuan gave it to me," she says breathlessly. As the smoke clears, she wipes a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "Before he and Kratos left."

Mithos takes a few steps toward her, cautiously watching the gun. "Crazy bastard."

"Language."

"Sorry." He peers through the thin smoke. "Is that assassin guy still here?"

"I don't know if I got him," Martel answers. She suddenly lowers her voice to a whisper. "He may still be here."

Mithos waves a hand to clear the fog. To their surprise, there is no one there. "So he ran away or he's waiting for us somewhere else. Either way, you're a lousy shot."


	28. court

**court**

"How is that even fair?" Mithos exclaims indignantly. He struggles against the strong, iron grip of the Tethe'allan soldier, but the man holds tight. "I haven't even done anything illegal!"

"Existing is illegal enough, I think," the magistrate says sharply. He looks down at Mithos, cold eyes peering out of the shadow casted by his tall, black hat. "Half-elves are not allowed in the presence of Her Majesty without a court order." He gestures to the guard, who in turn cuffs Mithos' hands behind his back.

"You are under arrest," the magistrate declares with a hint of pride. "Take him to the dungeon."

"You can't do this!" Mithos yells. "Sylvarant is going to attack Meltokio! I need to speak to the Queen _now_!" He tries to cast a fireball at the magistrate, but that's hard to do considering his hands are bound behind his back. A pitiful flame spurts out of his hands and dies out within seconds. "Don't I get a trial?"

He is shoved down the hall and stumbles on the rich, red carpet. Behind him, the magistrate chuckles. "A trial? What court would agree to hear the case of a half-elf?"


	29. exodus

**exodus**

It will later become known as the Great Movement.

After the war, thousands of people have been displaced, Tethe'allans and Sylvarantis alike. Mithos does what he can to help these people; he builds temporary huts, helps people find jobs and convinces families to relocate to the cities. He can't save everyone but he does his best.

There is one population in particular that need his help. In the remote islands of northwestern Tethe'alla, an entire village has been kicked out of their home by a Tethe'allan naval base. The people of Nazuho have been traveling across the islands for over a year now, but Mithos hears about this and decides it's high time that they find a new home. Their old village has been entirely decimated by the war, but the chieftain agrees to relocate his people to the Sybak continent.

It takes many months and lots of hard work, but soon their new village is complete. Mithos feels as though this is one of his greatest accomplishments to date, and the chieftain agrees. He agrees so much, in fact, that he renames the village in Mithos' honor.

"The people of Mizuho will forever be grateful to you," the old chieftain says, bowing low. Mithos smiles.


	30. war

**war**

It is the war to end all wars and they are caught right in the heart of it.

Mithos is thrown to the ground by the simultaneous detonation of several bombs, hitting the ground all at once. Earth and dust fly up into the air and land on him; he is lying in the mud, arms over his head, praying for his life. All around him, soldiers yell, cannons fire, bullets pierce. He heaves himself to his knees and crawls over bodies towards his sister. He reaches out blindly and is pulled into her trembling arms, held against her shoulder and he feels the tears drip off her cheeks as she whispers a prayer to a spirit that can't help them now.

He lies in the trenches, in his sister's arms, and dreams of a world where war does not exist, where there is never a reason for people to disagree. He dreams of a time when he and his sister can be free from persecution and live together in peace until the end of their days. He dreams although he knows that he hopes to achieve the impossible.

"We can make it through this," Martel whispers suddenly. He hears her voice through the chaos and knows that as long as she is with him, he can do anything.


End file.
